Rails In The Snow
by Abode of Mist
Summary: Harsh winters and public transportation do not go well together, but Misaki is lucky enough to bump into someone who wants to help him get home. Platonic/romantic Misaki x Haruhiko
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself. I love this pairing too much and it's a pity there isn't much fanfiction about Haruhiko being the nice guy. He deserves his own story, god dammit! So I thought why not write a little something 'bout him and Misaki? I dunno how long this is gonna get, but it's not a oneshot.

Junjō Romantica is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter I  
**

"The train services are disrupted due to the heavy snowfall. We apologise for the inconvenience."

 _This situation seems familiar somehow._

Misaki shivered as the cold went right through his winter coat. It had to be one of the harshest winters in Tokyo yet. More snow, more delayed traffic. It was going to take a while before he got home. He considered calling Usagi and asking him for a ride, but he knew for a fact that Usagi was in a very important meeting (according to Aikawa) and it was in everyone's best interest if he wasn't disturbed. By anyone. For any reason.

So that option was out of the question unless Misaki wanted to get a phone call from a seriously pissed off Aikawa. He'd much rather avoid that if he could. She was already scary enough when she got angry at Usagi. He didn't want that anger to be directed to him. Standing in the cold for another two or three hours was better than feeling the wrath of a woman.

He didn't mind the snow that much. It was the cold that always got to him. He already hated it as a kid while he loved playing in the snow. Every time he went out to play, Takahiro made him wear a thick woollen winter hat, a scarf and mittens. Now he was standing at the train station with a winter coat that was barely keeping him warm, no winter hat, no scarf and no gloves. Because when he left that morning, everything looked just fine. It was a bit cloudy, but there was no snow. The weather forecast didn't even mention anything about snow in the afternoon. But with the unpredictable weather patterns all around the country, he could have guessed this would happen.

The first thing he was going to do when he was home was putting his gloves in the pockets of his winter coat. That way he had them when he needed them.

 _I should have thought of that sooner. It's better late than never, but it would've been nice to be able to keep my hands warm now._

His hands were getting purple and flaky from the cold wind. He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers anymore. He clumsily unzipped the pockets of his coat and tucked his hands into them. It didn't help much. When he sighed, his breath was like a white puff of smoke in the air. He was always fascinated looking at it when he was a kid. Nowadays he couldn't care much for it. He just wanted to go home.

Last time the trains didn't run because of the weather, Usagi conveniently showed up to pick him up. It was after the argument they had when Usagi was tutoring him. They ended up building snowmen together while Misaki was supposed to be studying for his exams. It was all worth it. He wanted to do it again sometime when they both had a day off. They hadn't been able to spend much time together lately as Misaki had been working more than he wanted to. At this time of year lots of his co-workers got sick, so someone had to pick up the work they couldn't finish. And that someone was usually Misaki, because he was the most reliable.

The long days at work made Misaki more irritable, so when something bad happened he didn't take it well. He was upset that he couldn't take the train home, but at the same time he knew no one was to blame for that. These were just unforeseen circumstances. It would be nice to go home though.

Someone went to stand next to him. Misaki didn't look their way as he assumed it was another person looking at the signs to figure out when they were finally able to get on the train. He didn't want to be rude by staring at someone.

But when the other person opened his mouth, Misaki recognised his voice.

"Looks like the trains aren't running."

Misaki looked his way. He was shocked to see Haruhiko standing by him at the train station. It was the place where they first met, but he didn't think he'd see him there again.

"Haruhiko-san," he said. "Are you waiting for the train too?"

"That was the plan, but it looks like the trains won't be going anywhere."

"The weather is pretty harsh right now. I don't think the railway companies were prepared for this."

Haruhiko nodded and stared at the large coloured letters on the sign above him. The sign displayed the current time and the train departure and arrival information. The departure times of the trains were still unknown. He looked at Misaki again.

"Have you been standing here for long?" he asked. "Your nose and cheeks are red."

"I think it's been…fifteen minutes? Maybe a little longer."

"And there isn't any other way for you to get home?"

"No. Any other day I could ask Usagi-san to pick me up, but he's in a meeting now and I don't want to disturb him. I can only hope the trains will be running soon again." _Which is going to take a while, from the looks of it._

He wasn't sure if Haruhiko had listened to his response at all, because he didn't say anything. The man just whipped out his cell phone and dialled a number. Misaki looked at him in curiosity, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Haruhiko-san?"

"It's me." Haruhiko said, obviously not talking to Misaki. "The trains aren't running. Can you pick me up at Iidabashi Station? You'll have another passenger besides me."

 _He's calling his driver?!_

While Misaki was gaping like a fish, Haruhiko carried on the conversation with his driver.

"No, he's just an acquaintance of mine. Misaki Takahashi. He lives with Akihiko, so you know where to take him. Ok, we will wait at the entrance of the station. See you there."

Haruhiko put the cell phone away and said, "My driver will be here soon. He was apparently already in Tokyo to pick me up, so it won't be long before he arrives. We should head to the exit."

Misaki didn't really know how to respond other than to nod. He followed Haruhiko to the exit, staying behind him so he didn't bump into anyone by accident. The station was crowded during this time of day as everyone finished work and was ready to go home. It never ceased to amaze him how many people relied on public transportation in Japan. He considered himself lucky to have run into Haruhiko. Many others like him had to arrange something all on their own if that was even possible, while he was just offered a ride home. Having connections with the rich did have its perks.

But it didn't just have to do with money. Haruhiko was a nice person too. He looked intimidating on the outside, but he was helpful and friendly on the inside.

It was a bit too early to be thanking him, but Misaki wanted to let Haruhiko know that he appreciated his good deeds. When they reached the exit of the station they waited on the pavement for the driver. Misaki scooted closer and smiled at Haruhiko.

"I'm glad we ran into each other. If it wasn't for you I'd be waiting there for hours."

"Everything happens for a reason. I don't believe our meeting is a mere coincidence."

 _Sounds a lot like something Ijuuin-sensei would say,_ Misaki thought. He was glad he didn't run into that guy there. Ijuuin was a great person, but he'd probably try to take Misaki out to dinner and coax him into going home with him. And Misaki didn't want to have to deal with him **and** a jealous Usagi. He was already going to get into trouble for even talking to Haruhiko.

A shiny car pulled up near the entrance and the driver got out, bowing before Haruhiko and Misaki. He walked around the car to open the doors so they could get in the back. Misaki felt warmer as soon as he sat down, even when the car door on his side was still open. When the driver closed the door Misaki fastened his seatbelt.

The driver got back to the driver's seat, closed the door and started the engine. He looked at Haruhiko through the rear-view mirror.

"I assume we are taking Takahashi-sama home first, sir?"

"Correct," Haruhiko said. "Do you know the way to Akihiko's current address?"

"Naturally."

"Good, that means we are ready to leave. Drive carefully."


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** how did this get more than 50 hits? I didn't even think it would get 20 'cause Haruhiko x Misaki stories aren't popular and pretty scarce. But hey, thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter II  
**

The car drove through the frozen streets to Usagi's condo at low speed. Cars passed them just as slowly and carefully, because everyone knew it was dangerous and irresponsible to drive any faster. Misaki was counting them as entertainment, but it wasn't going to keep him interested forever. The problem was that he had no idea what to talk about with Haruhiko. Like the other times they met, they just kind of ran into each other. There was no chance for preparation.

Misaki considered the option of improvising and shot it down immediately, because he knew he sucked at it. Sometimes he found himself in situations where he had no other choice or it just happened spontaneously, and it always looked and sounded clunky. It was too obviously played, not natural at all. And if Haruhiko was as smart as Usagi he would see right through that.

 _I still need to thank him for taking me home though,_ Misaki thought. Then he suddenly got an idea on how to start a conversation.

"Haruhiko-san, why were you travelling by train today?"

"No particular reason. I realised this morning that it's been long since I tried riding the train and I was curious if I was able to do it on my own. Last time I tried, I couldn't have gotten a ticket without your help."

"You make it sound so..." The word was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite remember it. "Uh, anyway..."

"Why are you so nervous?"

 _Because of you!_ But that is not what Misaki said. He was too proud of a man to admit that he wasn't comfortable with sitting in a small space with Haruhiko, so he carried on with the conversation.

"I think I got a brain freeze from standing out in the cold," he said and he laughed at his own silly joke.

Haruhiko didn't laugh, but just ignored the joke. He took off his glasses and got a handkerchief from his coat pocket to wipe them clean. He looked a little less serious without his glasses, despite having the same expression. After cleaning his glasses he put them back on and undid the buttons of his coat. As he did so, Misaki noticed he wasn't wearing a scarf or gloves either.

"You don't look dressed for a cold winter's day," Misaki said. "Did you leave early this morning?"

"Probably not as early as you, but I was in Tokyo before the snowfall began. I didn't think the weather would be so extreme by the end of the afternoon, so I'm glad it wasn't a long walk from the station."

"Why were you in Tokyo in the first place? I rarely see you around this part of the city."

A silence followed. Only the sound of the engine and tires rolling over the street were still there. Misaki looked at Haruhiko, confused as to why he wasn't answering his question until he saw the look of hurt in his eyes. Haruhiko was troubled.

"Are you ok?" Misaki asked, much gentler now. "You look down."

"Maybe I got a brain freeze too."

Misaki was a bit surprised by the joke, but he knew it was just a distraction. Whatever Haruhiko's business was in Tokyo, he didn't seem to like it very much. But if he really didn't want to talk about it, pushing him wasn't going to help.

"Yeah, could be," Misaki responded after a while. He decided to just play along as he didn't want to make Haruhiko uncomfortable (even though **he** was currently uncomfortable because of him).

Haruhiko was about to speak, which Misaki could tell when he parted his lips, but he was interrupted when they were suddenly pushed to the right as the car took a sharp turn. Misaki put his hand on the seat in the centre to push himself back. He would've fallen over to Haruhiko's side if he hadn't fastened his seatbelt.

The driver glanced at them apologetically. "My apologies," he said. "A lady was riding her bicycle in front of me and she fell, so I had to act quickly. I hope I didn't scare you with my rash reaction."

"It's fine," Haruhiko responded. "At least no one got hurt, but be careful with the steering when the road is so slippery."

"Yes, sir."

Misaki looked concerned. "Is she ok?"

"I think so," the driver said. "She got up and walked to the sidewalk with her bike."

"That's good." With his legs crossed, Haruhiko leaned back.

When Haruhiko responded, Misaki turned his attention to him again. "You were trying to say something just now..."

"Yes. Since you asked, I want to tell you what brings me to Tokyo." His eyes were not on Misaki when he spoke, but it was clear he was talking to him. "I had to meet with someone at a restaurant only a couple minutes away from Iidabashi Station."

"Oh." _What's so bad about that?_ Misaki wondered. "Was it someone you work with?"

"No."

"So... it was a date? Are you upset because it didn't go as planned?"

But that wasn't the problem. Haruhiko shook his head and looked at the pale fingers of his hands in his lap. It almost seemed like he was avoiding looking at Misaki, but maybe he was just over thinking it. He didn't see why he cared so much about it in the first place. Haruhiko was not a close friend, but he still worried about him. It was so stupid.

He heaved a sigh, trying to think. As someone with little dating experience, he didn't really know what was important when going on a date. The only things he knew were that asking simple questions about the other person's interests and opinions was important and that it was not classy to let your date pay for the food. Unless they offered to, but assuming that Haruhiko dated a girl Misaki didn't expect that to have happened.

 _The date didn't go badly, so maybe it just didn't click? Could that be why he looks so worried?_

What he could not understand either was why Haruhiko had begun dating. It was a great idea, but very unexpected after the many attempts to charm him with an avalance of gifts and steal him away from Usagi. Either Haruhiko had given up or he was trying to find a substitute.

Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere, Misaki gave up on speculating. It would be impossible to find out if he didn't ask any questions.

"I wanna know what happened, but you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to," he said.

Haruhiko looked a bit surprised. "Where does that sudden interest in me come from?"

"I'm not sure..."

There was a mysterious look in Haruhiko's eyes as he stared at Misaki. "I see." His response was stoic, not really giving anything away. "The date was entirely planned and arranged by my father. The girl I had the date with is the daughter of a successful business man who owns a company with offices in Tokyo, Osaka and Sapporo. It would be greatly beneficial to the Usami corporation if they joined forces."

"So it's all about the family business," Misaki stated. _I should have known Usagi-chichi is behind this._ "Doesn't it bother you that you're being treated like a puppet? He's obviously just using you to get what he wants." _  
_

"He's been doing that for as long as I can remember. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it ok!"

Misaki realised he was being too loud and blushed. He looked away, out of the window- anywhere just so he didn't have to look at Haruhiko. It was silent in the car for a while, until the driver cleared his throat rather loudly to get their attention.

"We will arrive at our destination in a few minutes," he announced.

"I suppose that cuts our conversation short," Haruhiko said, still staring at Misaki. "We only really talked about me."

Misaki continued to look out of the window. "Oh, that's ok. I don't mind talking about you."

"You should know... I haven't given up on you. That girl means nothing to me."

 _Not this again._

"Well, maybe you should try," Misaki offered, trying to put it nicely. "I already told you how I feel and I don't think that's gonna change. What if that girl is really nice and pretty? You can't waste such an opportunity just for my sake. And even if she isn't the one, you should keep looking around and have patience."

"No one else will do. It has to be you."

There was so much confidence in Haruhiko's words that Misaki knew arguing was futile, so he just ignored that last comment and fixed his gaze on the road. They were close to the condo. He would be free again soon.

He didn't hate talking to Haruhiko, but every time their conversations came to this point it was like a dead end. Changing the subject was impossible once they started talking about love, and things got so awkward that he just wanted to get away. He wished they could have normal conversations (as normal as they could get with a socially inept person).

The car slowly came to a halt on the street and the driver looked at Misaki over his shoulder.

"We have arrived," he said. "I shall open the door for you."

"It's ok!" Misaki responded, waving his hand dismissively. "I can get out myself. Thank you for the ride."

Just as he unfastened his seatbelt and reached for the car door handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Haruhiko, whose face was suddenly close. **Very** close.

"Until we meet again," Haruhiko said to him, before kissing his cheek fleetingly. "It was nice talking to you."

"Uh, right."

Misaki was too flabbergasted to think of anything more intelligent to say and got out of the car in a flash. When he closed the door behind him, the driver raised his hand and drove off. He sighed.

 _That was weird as usual,_ he thought as he turned around. _He kissed me again. At least it wasn't a kiss on the lips this time, but Usagi-san is definitely going to be mad if he finds out. I'm just gonna pretend that none of this ever happened. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
_

He started to walk over the snowy sidewalk to the condo, thinking about all the things that happened that day. This was another experience he wasn't going to get out of his head easily, but he'd have to try.


End file.
